


New Administration

by Italymystery



Series: President Grant [2]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, IT'S SUPERCAT DON'T LIKE DON'T CLICK, SuperCat fanart, established relationship dansen, start supercat romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: GaneWhoo wrote a beautiful story inspired to this work and I'm so honored and grateful.___Well look like I need to be clear, silly me.So in chronological order- I wrote "it's SuperCat don't like don't click" I thought it was self-explanatory (I don't care for hetero 'no mean try harder' party)- I stopped to watch Supergirl in season 2 so the only informations I have about Kelly I read on my tl (by dansen, supercat, supercorp shippers mutual) and look like she is a professional kind powerful badass character these are the reason I put her in adminstration no why she is Alex's girlfriend- I thought that Alex change dress in pic 2 was self-explanatory of kind of speak Cat was doing for this reason Kelly is not there, Absolutely no why she is less important- this administration  4 pillars are in pic1, there are other characters? Of course but sure as hell THERE ARE NOT Monhell and Will.- don't wast your time with offensive comments, I will delete them without answer.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: President Grant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709821
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	New Administration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaneWhoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear Mrs President](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359717) by [GaneWhoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo). 



> GaneWhoo wrote a beautiful story inspired to this work and I'm so honored and grateful. 
> 
> ___
> 
> Well look like I need to be clear, silly me.
> 
> So in chronological order
> 
> \- I wrote "it's SuperCat don't like don't click" I thought it was self-explanatory (I don't care for hetero 'no mean try harder' party)
> 
> \- I stopped to watch Supergirl in season 2 so the only informations I have about Kelly I read on my tl (by dansen, supercat, supercorp shippers mutual) and look like she is a professional kind powerful badass character these are the reason I put her in adminstration no why she is Alex's girlfriend
> 
> \- I thought that Alex change dress in pic 2 was self-explanatory of kind of speak Cat was doing for this reason Kelly is not there, Absolutely no why she is less important
> 
> \- this administration 4 pillars are in pic1, there are other characters? Of course but sure as hell THERE ARE NOT Monhell and Will.
> 
> \- don't wast your time with offensive comments, I will delete them without answer.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49793959042/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49793108473/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
